Generally, wooden materials are secured by wooden screws or nails and the most common way is to use a nail gun. The shortcoming of using the nail gun is that the bonding strength between the nail and wooden material is insufficient and the nails cannot be reused. The other method using the screw and nut to secure wooden materials by screws can increase the bonding strength and reuse a screw along the original opening hole. However, in an actual re-screwing process, the screw cannot be driven along the original opening hole precisely due to uneven force, and the screw may insert into the wooden material with an angle. Also, during the screwing process, because the hardness of screw is higher than the wooden material, the screw can easily and quickly scrape wood chips off from the wooden material, and when the chips cannot be timely removed from the hole, an internal stress may increase in the hole, and the wooden material may break during the screwing process. Moreover, when the traditional screw is directly driven into the wooden material, the fiction may cause the screw to deform to increase the difficulty of process while a large turning torque is required to drive the screw into the wooden material. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a wooden screw to overcome the problems presented above.